Etoile Mourante
by Daydreaming Heart
Summary: (Oneshot) No matter how dire the consequences, no matter how tragic the end result, sometimes you have to do what you have to do for the sake of your loved ones.
All that's ahead…

 _Tout ce qui est_ _à venir…_

…Is but a dead end…

… _Est, mais une impasse…_

No matter what I chose to do

 _Peu importe ce que je choisi de faire_

It will end in misery

 _Elle finira_ _dans la misère_

It's either him or me.

 _Il_ _est soit_ _lui ou moi._

I would despair for eternity if he were to suffer all because of me,

 _Je serais le désespoir pour l'éternité s'il devaient tout souffrir à cause de moi,_

But…but I'm scared to disappear…

 _Mais... mais je suis effrayé à disparaître..._

I'm not ready to be forgotten

 _Je ne suis pas prêt à être oublié_

I'm not ready for _him_ to forget me

 _Je ne suis pas prêt pour_ lui _de me oublier_

I'm not ready to leave him all alone…

 _Je ne suis pas prêt à lui quitter seul…_

…But none of that matters, now…

… _Mais rien de ce qui compte, maintenant…_

It's for the good of everyone that I do this

 _Il est pour le bien de tout le monde que je fais cela_

After all the pain I have caused…

 _Après tout la douleur que je l'ai fait…_

…It's the least a defective puppet can do…

… _Il est le moins une marionnette défectueuse peut faire…_

Like how stars die in an eruption of light

 _Comme comment les étoiles meurent dans une éruption de la lumière_

I might as well go out a heroine instead of a parasite

 _Je pourrais aussi bien sortir une héroïne au lieu d'un parasite_

I don't care if I vanish from his memory

 _Je ne me soucie pas si je disparais de sa mémoire_

I'll only be happy that he just keeps living

 _Je serai seulement heureuse qu'il continue juste à vivre_

They say that puppets such as myself can't feel anything

 _Ils disent que des marionnettes comme moi-même ne peut rien ressentir_

…I think I beg to differ…

 _...Je pense que je vous prie de différer…_

My dearest friend, I beg of you…

 _Mon cher ami, je vous en prie…_

Don't cry for me

 _Ne pleure pas pour moi_

Just hold on to your memories of the two of us for as long as possible

 _Il suffit de tenir_ _à vos_ _souvenirs de_ _deux d'entre nous_ _aussi longtemps_ _que possible_

I know I'll cherish my memories of you forever and ever…

 _Je sais que je vais chérir mes souvenirs de toi pour toujours et à jamais..._

I promise I will never forget you

 _Je promets que je ne vous oublierai jamais_

I'll wait for you

 _Je vais attendre pour vous_

So, please, wait for me

 _Alors, s'il vous plaît, attendez-moi_

…I'm so sorry...

… _Je suis tellement désolé..._

But now…

 _Mais maintenant..._

My time is up

 _mon temps est écoulé_

…This puppet must play her part…

… _Cette marionnette doit jouer sa part…_

Now this little star…

 _Or cette petite étoile…_

…Must die…

… _Doit mourir…_

* * *

 _A/N: Well, there we have it! I was just listening to this vocal version of Vector to the Heavens and I just suddenly felt like writing something about Xion. I haven't played much of the KH series, but from what little I've played, I know that this series is just right for me: the perfect blend of cute cartoonishness, fun combat, likable characters, emotional moments, and cheesiness. Also, an FFVIII character is in it! 8D  
Ahem...anyway, Xion is one of my more favorite characters in the series. I envy her fortitude, and her whole story is just filled to the brim with feels, so I guess it was only a matter of time before I wrote something centered around her character (also, pardon the slight RokuShi hinting...it was one of my first ships, and I still like it a lot XP).  
Forgive me if the French translations are a bit...ehh... I'm a novice at the language, so I had to use Google Translate for the most part (I did double check with each of the French sentences, but you never know)  
_

 _Even so, hope you guys like it! I should be updating Through the Cracks of Time soon, and I also plan to write something related to FFVIII again in the relatively not-too-distant future (Next Sunday A.D, la-la-la *BRICK'D*(if someone got that reference, you deserve a virtual cookie))...this time involving Mario Party instead of the French Revolution...hoo boy..._


End file.
